This invention relates to a remote controlled game decoy. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote controlled game decoy having a number of functional components which can all be remotely operated. The game decoy is self-propelled and has some integral means to retrieve downed game.
Game decoys of many varieties are used as lures for hunting, and are employed to emulate water fowl or a group of water fowl at a location suitable for water fowl habitat. Ideally, water fowl are attracted to a group of decoys, and the water fowl come within range of shooting by the hunter. The hunter may personally retrieve the downed game, or use a working dog to retrieve the downed game. To a lesser extent, decoys are used as lures to attract wild animals for observation, or to capture an animal for tagging, study, or other biological purposes. Whether it be hunting or other activities, it is most desirable to provide a game decoy which not only lures the animal, but also captivates it and keeps it occupied in a designated location.
A number of prior art devices exist which include improvements to game decoys. A number of these devices are focused upon providing internal propulsion for the game decoy, thus making it more lifelike and natural. Furthermore, these self-propelled decoys allow a hunter/observer to more precisely position the game decoy, as well as change the position of the decoy without necessarily having to physically move to position the game decoy. Accordingly, many of the prior art devices are remote controlled, allowing the hunter/observer much flexibility in employment of the game decoy.
In addition to providing means for propelling the game decoy and a radio transmitter/receiver for remote control, some of the prior art devices include remote controlled anchors, and devices which are designed to retrieve the downed game by snaring or otherwise attaching the downed game to the game decoy, and then retrieving the game decoy.
While the prior art devices may be adequate for their intended purposes, there are some inherent drawbacks with many of the designs incorporated in such prior art devices. One common problem related to use of providing self-propulsion for the game decoy is that the propulsive mechanism may become fouled with weeds, algae, pond scum, or other obstacles as the decoy is being propelled through a particular area. This may result in stalling or complete loss of the decoy, or at a minimum can result in erratic motion atypical of the animal which is simulated by the decoy.
Another common problem associated with many prior art devices is that they are unnecessarily complex in employment of the various functioning components of the device, as well as the overall basic design of these components.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to provide a game decoy with multiple functions, but simplify its construction and design. Another object of the invention is provide options for propulsion of the game decoy, which includes a jet powered system or arrangement which minimizes fouling of the propulsion device in austere water environments. It is yet another object of the invention to provide a game retrieval mechanism which simply yet reliably can retrieve downed game. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a floatable container which houses the functional elements of the decoy, and a separable body or shell attached to the floatable container wherein the particular shape of the game being simulated can be easily interchanged by using a different shell.
It is still another object of the invention to provide methods which employ the functional components of the apparatus, thus constituting overall improvements in the methods of propelling the decoy, retrieving game, simulating game, and controlling the game decoy.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention, a remotely controlled decoy is provided comprising a buoyant shell or body portion, and a buoyant boat-like container which houses the functional components of the decoy therein. The decoy is controlled by wireless communications. A common hand held radio transmitter generates control signals, and a radio receiver which is housed within the decoy receives the radio signals. The receiver then generates electric control signals in conjunction with onboard circuitry within the decoy to control the various functional components of the decoy. The components of the decoy include a propulsive device, either in the form of a traditional propeller, or in the form of jet propulsion which incorporates a directional nozzle generating accelerated liquid flow for propulsion and for steering. A weight may be used in the bottom of the decoy to aid in stabilizing the decoy. Alternately, a rudder is provided to stabilize the decoy and increase maneuverability. The propulsive device in either form provides precisely directed movement of the decoy in response to commands transmitted by the transmitter.
The remotely controlled decoy also includes an optional anchor having a spool and a length of line or cable wound around the spool. The spool is controlled by an anchor motor coupled to the spool. The anchor motor unwinds the spool enabling the anchor to be dropped, and the motor rewinds the spool in order to raise the anchor.
A game retrieval mechanism is also incorporated within the decoy. In a first arrangement of the game retrieval mechanism, a treble hook or other snaring implement is attached to a retractable line or cable, which is secured upon a spool. Like the anchor, the game retrieval mechanism in the first arrangement also includes a motor coupled to the spool which allows winding and unwinding of the spool in order to release or retract the game retrieval hook. In addition to retrieving game, the game retrieval hook can also be used for towing slave decoys. Thus, the spool is simply unwound to extend the line to a desired distance from the decoy, and the slave decoys are secured to the game retrieval hook. In a second arrangement of the game retrieval mechanism, an extendable/retractable set of tines are provided which have hooked ends for snaring downed game. A retrieval motor is also provided for actuating the tines to an extended or retracted position. In the retracted position, the tines are withdrawn into a holding sleeve. The tines are pushed or displaced out of the holding sleeve in the extended position, the tines being normally biased to spread or separate from one another while in the extended position.
In order to provide nearly instantaneous forward or reverse locomotion, a dual three-way valve is used in conjunction with the jet propulsion arrangement. A pump provides a flow of liquid through the decoy, and the nozzle accelerates the exiting fluid to provide effective jet propulsion to the decoy. The dual three-way valve may be controlled to reverse the flow of liquid through the decoy, thus resulting in reversal in the direction of movement of the decoy. The dual three-way valve has two control sections or chambers with rotatable drums/cylinders operated by corresponding solenoids which set the drums for either forward or reverse movement of the decoy. It is also contemplated within the spirit and scope of this invention to alternatively use a reversible pump motor which would in turn reverse the direction of the pump, and subsequently the flow of liquid through the decoy. However, the preferred arrangement is the use of the dual three-way valve which more instantaneously reverses direction of flow through the decoy.
The transmitter is designed to have separate controls for each of the different decoy functions. These controls can be in the form of toggle switches which enables an operator to quickly, efficiently, and independently control each of the functioning elements.
Further and more specific advantages and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the drawings.